This invention relates generally to a leash or lead for handling domestic animals, such as one suitable to use on house pets such as dogs.
Various retractable leashes for a pet owner to control the pet while walking the pet are well-known in the art. Numerous variations exist to account for different purposes. However, there is an unsolved need for a design that is more convenient to use, places less strain on the user's hand and affords greater control over the animal.
Typically, a retractable lead contains a reel around which the strap or cord may wind or unwind, a housing to store the reel and the wound lead, a mechanism for controlling the release and retracting of the lead, and a handle allowing the pet owner to hold the entire assembly. The majority of retractable leashes in the marketplace features a retractable coiling system stored in a housing and a handle extending from the housing. An example of a retracting and locking leash assembly is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 7,131,401 the contents of which are incorporated by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 7,131,401 describes a housing for containing the reel and the retracted leash and an attached handle. When held in hand, the weight of the unit is concentrated towards the leash end of the handle. The weight of the leash housing puts extra strain on the hand and wrist of the user, unless pointed downwards. Also, the handle provides few options for gripping.
Alternatively, the leash may be wound around a hollow ring and encased in a housing with an semi-circle opening at its center whereby the user's hand grips around the retractable mechanism, as shown in German Patent DE 3912069. Although the weight of the leash is on the user/proximal end and not at the leash end, the design can create discomfort due to the configuration of the finger opening, the bulky mechanism, and the fixed orientation of the hand vis-à-vis the direction of the leash which can place undesired torque on the user's hand when even a small dog pulls hard. Also, the brake mechanism does not appear to be fully disclosed so as to be replicated.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved retractable pet leash that offers greater comfort, convenience and easy of control the pet.